Feline's Escape
by ZCupcakes
Summary: Shockwave's newest test subject is a rather odd one. It's alt form has been based on a mammalian monument found on earth. It is reactionary, yet it has an extended knowledge of Medical Science. When it escapes however, it becomes a Decepticon's worst nightmare. Silent, smart, strong, and above all else... out for blood.


**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author.**

**A/N: This is my first story on this site. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This takes place during the events of Fall of Cybertron.**

**~Terminology you might not know:**

**Optic: Eye**

**Servo: Hand/Palm**

**Faceplate: (Obvious) The face**

**Recharge: Sleeping**

"Solar Cycle 889. Subject's vitals are steady. Energon Flow is normal. This is good.

My subject is a very strange one. An Autobot medical engineer Kickback brought to me, the perfect size for this project. Alternate form is rather odd, though. It saves me time though, as I do not need to reconfigure his head unit, nor his faceplate. However, the rest of the form took up a rather long amount of time. A large amount was spent looking for an animate version of the monument I had discovered. I found one similar enough, although it was smaller than the monument itself. I had to make do. Even then, our subject was… reluctant to undergo the change. But we finally managed to set him into recharge, and so far, the experiment has been successful." Shockwave finished talking. His singular optic scanned the large piece of writing before him, his processors making sure he was comfortable with the amount of information he had given. He pondered if he should give his new subject a name, at least to distinguish them from his considerable amount of subjects. "I will name this subject 'Feline' for now, until it wakes up and gives me its original name." He added, closing the program. He placed a servo on the screen, dragging the file away. A new one took its place. Same with everything that Shockwave did. Once something had served its purpose, it was dragged away and replaced with something else.

"Shockwave, REPORT!" A communication program opened. The constantly impatient, slightly twitchy figure Starscream was displayed, blocking out his view of the large Energon tower, along with the huge lake of Energon right in front of Shockwave. The hologram was projected on top of one of the three consoles Shockwave had near him.

Shockwave sighed furiously. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"Why you're wasting so much time on your experiments." Starscream replied, pointing at him angrily.

"I don't have time for this…" Shockwave said to himself. "Predictably, you do not understand the true value of this tower. It is the key to unlocking a bridge between space and time itself."

"Enough! Pump the lake! Energon cubes don't make themselves!" He replied, Optics narrowing down to a ridiculously small size, hand stretched out towards the lake. "Never forget that I am in charge Shockwave." His voice began to grate on Shockwave's audio receptors. He reminded him of a Sparkling, overreacting to everything. "And I suggest you tend to your visitor."

The program closed. Shockwave placed a servo on his faceplate. He hated Starscream. He was hoping Soundwave's plan to revive the true Decepticon leader, Megatron, would succeed.

"What?" The voice of Autobot Scout, Cliffjumper alerted Shockwave. He grabbed the red mech's arm, slamming him into the ground. Cliffjumper pushed himself up, hooking Shockwave in the faceplate. The two began exchanging blows and punches, neither willing to give in.

"Yeah, you jumped into that one!" Came the voice of another Autobot: Jazz. He was crouching on a ledge nearby, a Nucleon Charge Rifle equipped. He fired at the main part of Shockwave's machinery, blasting the two standing before it backwards.

"Fools! You've ruptured the fuel lines! I must repair them!" He transformed into his sleek jet form, flying to one of the broken cylindrical pipes. It was leaking. Just wonderful.

**A/N: So, there we are. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, leave a review if possible. **

**-Phoenix**


End file.
